Christmas Is For Lovers
by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for three months. But on the Christmas holidays Draco is forced to go home. BUt before he leaves he makes harry promise him to write to him while he's gone.
1. Silver Eyes

**Silver Eyes**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY!

**Summary: **No one knows that Harry Potter writes letters to Draco when the Holydays are on. As no one suspects them to be lovers.

* * *

Harry Found himself alone in the Gryffindor Common room. The Christmas Holydays had come and Harry Potter felt as lonely as ever. He has been alone with out Draco and his body already longs to be with him.

"How can i go on?"

Harry thinks about the wonderful three months that he has had with Draco. What would people say when they found out that Harry Potter is in love with his Nemesis? What would Hermione and Ron make out of it? It didn't matter at the moment not until he told them. Harry had promised Draco he would write to him every Holyday and so he was. He thought he should give Draco one of his poems.

"Here you go love"

And so the letter had this:

**Silver-Eyes**

I feel an everlasting emotion

Making my body shake

Making my face flush

Making my being fill with longing

What is that I feel?

Love or Hate?

Why do I look at him

As though his eyes

Are the only thing I want?

His arms around me

His sweet blond hair

Resting on my pillows

How can I love my enemy?

How can he love me?

Our love prohibited

By our sides of this world?

Every night he is near me

I can feel him loosen up

Becoming more aware of who I am

Every time he kisses me

My lips meet his with such longing

When I feel him inside me

I feel as though I can touch the sky

Filling me with such freedom and love

His grey eyes staring at me intently

Fear showing in them

And every time we depart

We feel the other not wanting to let go

How long can I pretend?

That we hate each other ?

That my face doesn't blush when I see him

That his soft caress does not make shudder

That every time I have him near me

I want to kiss him with such lust?

Oh how I wish things were different

That I wouldn't have to sneak inside his room

And lay there by his side

I wish that I could let the world know

That I am in love with Draco Malfoy

And there is no one else I want

Except for that silver-eyes kid

With blond-white hair

Let me drown in his beauty

Let him control me

Kill me

And abuse me

It doesn't matter

It is all worth it...

When Draco comes

And makes me his...

Draco..

I love you..

With all the magic

That was given to me

By my parents...

I love you...

He places the sheet of paper inside the envelope and makes his way outside the Gryffindor common room feeling as happy as he was before Draco left for the Christmas vacations.

* * *

**Author: **Well gomenasai if it isn't very good...but I'm getting better

Besides HARRY x DRACO IS SO SEXY!!!! WAAAA


	2. A Kiss

**A Kiss**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...blah! blah! 

**Summary: **Harry has send a letter to Draco and is waiting for a response. And as the letter gets to Harry he is very happy at the response he gets.

**

* * *

**

Harry wondered if Draco got his letter that he send with Hedwig. He was getting so desperate to hear from Draco...How can a man take so long to write a letter?He looked around thinking that someone had heard him, but as he expected everyone was a sleep. As he was ready to go to bed he hears a tapping at his window. Afraid that it might be something else he slowly pokes to see whats making the noise. And to his surprise it was Hedwig caring a small wrapped note in her little leg. He opens the window for her and she sticks her leg so he can take the parchment away from her.

"You were taking too long"

Hedwig looks at him defensively and nibles at his ear as a sigh of forgiveness.

"Alrigh..alright...Now go!Or i will be hearing about this later!"

Hedwig looked at him once again feeling very hurt he didn't even said thank you but flew out the window and desapiered into the darkness

"O.k lets see what you wrote Draco"

There was nothing but a simple poem written:

_Dear Harry:_

_I thought i might respond the same way as you did. And Harry? it was wonderful what you wrote to me baby. Thank you._

_D.M._

**A Kiss**

A kiss upon ur lips

It's what I want from you

A light feeling your touch

Alone in my room I stand

Wishing

Waiting

And thinking

If you have forgotten about me

Or If your dreams

Are disturbed as mine

Wanting to run to you

And carry you in my arms

I feel the full strength

Of this blissful night

Feeling empty

Feeling incomplete

Oh how I love you Harry

As the sheets once

Covered your sweet body

How good it feels to run

In the Hagwarts halls

Running from people

Running from our futures

Escaping the people

That hates us

Drown me

In your sweet Lavender scent

Let me

Once again

See those Emerald eyes

Staring at my body

Making me longe

The man that stands before me

OH! How painful it is

To be away from you

To not have you hold my hand

Let me end my pain

And wish that with a kiss

It will last

Until we see each other again

And as he read the last sentense he fell asleep holding to Draco's letter as if it was Draco himself.


	3. Christmas With Out You

**Christmas Without You**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY 

**Summary: **Draco sends a letter to Harry. Since he left Hagwarts there has been nothing in the world that he wishes more than to return to the blasted School.

* * *

Draco Malfoy found himself staring at his dinner without any interest. The only thing he wanted in the world now was for the vacations to end and he could return to Hagwarts. As much as he hated to admit he missed Harry Potter so much that his insides where doing flip flops just thinking about him 

"Not touching your food?", Draco's father said

"Not hungry...I i think i will go bed thank you very much"

Draco couldn't look at his father anymore. How was he to tell him that he was secretly dating their worst enemy?

"Nice Draco...Nice", he told himself

After the grewsome dinner that he couldn't eat he went inside his room and found a letter in his bed

"It just arrived for you!...", his mother said behind him "...but don't worry won't tell your father"

Draco closed the door shut and sat in his chair by the desk impatiently ripping the envelope apart. He was so excited that he almost wripped the letter himself.

And this is what it said:

_Dear Draco,_

_That was the most wonderful thing you have ever written to for me. I am more in love with you than ever. Thank you so much you have made my day. Except that i miss you much I can't live another day without you please come back soon._

_Love you_

_H.P_

**_Christmas With Out You_**

_I've never been so alone_

_Never tasted the loneliness_

_That I feel now_

_As I lay alone in my bed_

_Feeling for the first time_

_Not having you by my side_

_Breaks my dreams apart_

_I have been alone before_

_But I had never_

_Felt what I do_

_The empty heart_

_That lives inside me_

_Longing that I could be_

_There to hold you_

_Today on this third day_

_Of my lonely holiday_

_I make a lonesome christmas wish_

_A wish_

_That would make my heart soar_

_I wish that your lips_

_Were kissing mine_

_That ur arms were wrapped around me_

_I wish that on christmas day_

_I could find you un my room_

_Laying in my bed_

_Smiling and looking_

_At nothing but me_

_I wish that everyone would disappear_

_And there was no one but me and you_

_Letting our love soar free_

_In this christmas day_

_The snow outside_

_Promises many things_

_But it doesn't promise_

_What your silver eyes do_

_What a christmas wish I have_

_For me not to be at Hagwarts_

_But to be with you_

_In your mansion_

_Cover in the sheets_

_That cover your four-poster bed_

_For me to slowly undress you_

_Touching every single part_

_Of your body that I missed before_

_For me to caress that nice_

_Sweet scented skin_

_And lay a kiss upon it_

_As I see you blush_

_And shutter under my touch_

_Oh what a christmas that would be_

_But as I find myself alone_

_Only wishing_

_Only thinking_

_Only dreaming_

_That You would be here_

Draco let a small sob as he red the letter, there was no way he could stay here any longer, but he knew better than to raise suspisions to his father. He instead got going on his response for Harry weather his father catched him or not he was gonna be with Harry for the rest of his days.

"I will fight the world if I have to"

And so we leave Draco Writing his words of love without noticing that his father had been behind the door.

* * *

Author: I know its not a lot...but i was tierd i did this in the wee morning... 

so GOMENASAI!!!


End file.
